


Remember me, before it's too late

by StarSpangledAss



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Torture, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledAss/pseuds/StarSpangledAss
Summary: None of this should of happened, how did Steve managed to mess up this bad and end up in this situation?Now it is up to a certain someone to save him, that's if he remembers the certain stubborn kid from Brooklyn.





	1. No Mercy

It was a simple enough mission, grab whatever information was found and blow up the base, nothing out of the ordinary.  
It wasn't meant to take them long, Natasha was able to sneak in whilst both Sam and Steve hunted down lingering agents. The Hydra base was hidden deep in a forest, so surly something so hidden would hold important info, nothing well at least from what Natasha could find and she wasn't usually wrong. Turning out to be an easier mission then planned both her and Sam ran back to the quinjet as taking down the last few agents expecting for Steve to already be there, but he wasn't. It could be dangerous for any of them to hang around for too long as who knew what else was hidden around here, without hesitation Nat called for Steve through the coms but all she got back in return were static sounds.  
"Sam, Steve's not picking up. He could of just damaged his com or he could be in danger himself. We've got to go back in a check. Now!"  
Sam flew off ahead of Natasha, taking a quick search of the area outside the base, no sign of him. They checked floor after floor and still no sign of Steve, that was until Natasha burst into the last room on the bottom floor. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
"Sam...I've found him on the bottom floor, but we've got a problem."  
In no more then 20 seconds Sam ran through the door and stopped dead in his tracks beside Natasha, there in front of them laid Steve except now he was 5ft 4in and practically skin and bone. Natasha stepped forward and knelt down by Steve, carefully cradling his head in her lap which had a gash on his forehead most likely from the fall. Sam stayed where Natasha was originally standing, still gaping.  
"B-but...how? I thought the serum was permanent..."  
Natasha picked up Steve much easier now and looked over at Sam with an unimpressed look,  
"Hydra obviously got him with something. But we can't just stand here, we have to get him back to the compound so he can be checked up on. If what I've read and heard was correct, when Steve was like this he got ill constantly so we have to make sure he'll be alright. We can't have Cap dying on us. Now come on"  
Sam was instantly walking beside Nat, not even bother arguing until he slowly went over what she just said,  
"Wait what, Cap ain't gonna die on us! He don't look too sickly to me...at least at the moment he don't"  
"Sam, just because I said it it doesn't mean it'll happen straight away. We've just got to keep him safe, because as much as he won't want to hear it he won't be much help to the avengers right now and we don't want him risking his life just to do what's right."  
They reached the quinjet just as Steve slowly started to come around, much to Sam's surprise Nat hadn't let go of Steve and allowed him to fly while she kept her eye on Steve.  
Steve let out a soft groan, opening his baby blue eyes to look up at Nat in confusion,  
"Uh Nat, why are you holding my head like that?"  
Natasha studied Steve's face, then nodded her head towards his own body,  
"I just didn't want to knocking your head on anything, especially know as your like this..."  
"Like wha-"  
Steve stared down at his own body in complete and utter horror,  
"no...no no no no no, this is not happening I can't be back in this pathetic body. Natasha what happened?!"  
"We think Hydra must of done something but we weren't there to witness it, so we're not sure what. We just found you unconscious like that."  
Steve sat up straight, suddenly holding his head as he let out another soft groan. Damn, he hadn't had gotten a headache this bad since before the war, it felt like he was constantly being punched in the head.  
"It won't be long till we're back at the compound where we can look you over, hopefully this isn't permanent and you'll be back to yourself well your other self within a few days. Now I know you won't like this but until your back to your normal self we can't let you go out on missions with us."  
"But Nat, I can't go back to living in a medic bay while all of you are off fighting and completing missions!"  
"I'm sorry Steve, but it's what's best for you whether you like it or not."  
Just like a little child, Steve crossed his arms and turned away pouting,  
"whatever"  
He sure was stubborn.  
**  
As soon as they landed Natasha whisked Steve off to the medical bay to get checked over, which Steve strongly disagreed to but it wouldn't of been easy for him to escape the death grip Nat had on his shoulders as she marched him through the compound stopping at nothing.  
To Steve the whole check up was pointless, they didn't find anything and at the moment he was in good enough shape but still they made him stay in the medic bay over night not even giving him a chance to grab any of his stuff from his floor.  
What no one realised was that there was a tracker in Steve telling Hydra exactly where their target was and since he was left alone at the moment, what better time.  
It was too quiet, Steve couldn't sleep he still couldn't and wouldn't believe he was stuck like this. It was like a nightmare coming to life. Giving up on trying to sleep, quietly Steve pushed himself up from the oh so "comfy" bed and crept around the bay looking for something to keep himself occupied with. As Steve got further away from the bed and further down the hall he felt a sudden cold chill run down his spine, it was like he was being watched. But he was alone in the bay, surly he would of noticed if someone had entered. Looking both ways, he spotted a window that was slowly open and shrugged, thinking the cold chill must of come from the window but still something didn't feel right.  
Steve suddenly turned on his heel only to be met in the face with a hard punch, knocking him out almost instantly.  
**  
Waking up was painful this time, it was much darker as well. From a second time being unconscious Steve groggily opened his eyes and peered around the rather gloomy room. From what he gathered he was alone and might I add, hanging upside down which only made his banging headache worse. This was really not Steve's day. The bindings that were around his tight were tight, uncomfortably tight so that every time Steve even moved a little the rope were start to rub and burn on his skin.  
It was all silent, until the metal door ahead of Steve opened and 2 agents came in, both looking directly at him not stopping until they were face to face. The one to Steve's left snarled and grabbed Steve's neck harshly, tugging him forward slightly.  
"Welcome Captain America or should we really call you that anymore?"  
Both of the agents let out a small laugh, while Steve only managed a eye roll  
"Oh now your trying to act all tough, well since you can't protect yourself no more we're going take back our revenge!"  
"Wow...next time try to be a bit more original with your all so great speeches and announcements. Good try though buddy!"  
The same agent slapped Steve hard, causing his head to be thrown to the side,  
"Shut up you, guess we're just going to have to put your attitude in line." "Go ahead and try, come on I'm waiting"  
The rope was taken off the hook, causing Steve's body to hit the hard floor with great force, causing him to let out a soft groan from the impact.  
Without a moment's notice a sharp pain whipped across Steve's back, followed by a loud cry that echoed throughout the room. He shakily glanced back at the agent who was holding up a metal whip, about to lash out on his back again.  
"Make sure to watch your tongue, next time. That is if there is a next time..."  
**  
After what seemed like hours the lashes finally stopped and the agents were gone, after hanging Steve back up by his wrists. Steve's skin was left raw and the blood that were seeping from the gashes didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon, he couldn't stop his body from trembling Steve didn't even have the strength to make a single noise even as the pain was unbearable.  
Every second hanging there he felt his body becoming weaker and weaker, surly he was going to die here if Nat or Sam didn't come soon.  
No matter how much he hoped something good or at least in in his favour happened, everything just seemed to be getting worse, his body wanting to give up but Steve knew he couldn't give in and give them what they want. Trying to forget about the agony, Steve slowly and cautiously glanced around the room looking for anything to help him create his own plan on escape, he was unable to get time to start planning as the door opened for a second time just when Steve thought he might get some peace.  
"Oh Captain America, we have a surprise for you."  
A different agent walked in, followed by a larger man who (from Steve's quick look) had long brunette hair and familiar steel blue eyes. Once again like the other two agents earlier they stopped face to face with Steve blocking his view of the door and his exit. Putting on (or trying to put on) a confident smirk, Steve looked up at the two giving most of the attention to the man standing next to the agent.  
"And what could you possibly surprise me with, I'm dying to know"  
The agent smirked back in response.  
"You should be careful how you phrase your words Captain, before you regret it" "Hmm...nah, now get on with the surprise your starting to bore me"  
No more attention was given to Steve as the Hydra Agent turned to face the other man,  
" Солдат, you know what to do..."  
He left without another word or even another glance at Steve, ok so this couldn't be good. The silence between them was killing Steve, not literally but you know what I mean!  
"So, your the surprise huh? That's interesting? You know what would be a nice surprise you untying me and letting me go? How 'bout it?"  
"Тишина!!"  
As the other man drew back his arm, Steve herd a strange whirling kind of noise he looked down at the latter finally taking into account his metal arm! Which by the way looked like it could pack -a-punch.  
"Wait, wa-"  
Over and over again Steve was pounded in the face, chest and stomach with the metal fist, leaving no mercy for the most fragile and small body.  
Steve felt bile and blood begin to rise up in his throat as he struggled to get out breaths. After about 10 minutes of constant beatings, they started to slow and eventually stop for the moment. Blood now dripping from his mouth, eyesight blurry most likely forming dark bruises round his eyes and across his entire body. Everything felt numb to Steve, one more blow to the head and he was sure he's be out but it never came, no matter how much agent seemed to be shouting at the man from the other side of the door.  
"Солдат, I never told you to stop! Asset, you listen to me now, otherwise you'll regret it as well!"  
Something must of ticked in the assets mind as he suddenly turned round with his back to Steve, marching up to the agent and without hesitation grabbed his tight by the neck ignoring all his screams and threats, it wasn't long till the agent went limp.  
Red lights started flashing throughout the room and building as heavy footsteps started getting louder. The asset seeming hardly unfazed ran, leaving Steve hanging and choking on his own blood. But why had he just stopped? Steve was trying to figure out a solution but with all the pain the asset had inflicted on his body made that impossible and before he could really tell what was happening his whole room went to lock down, meaning there was about 6 hydra agents (who were all armed heavily) standing around him while the only way out was blocked and locked.  
Everything was happening at once, since he couldn't breathe anymore and the pain was slwoly taking over it wasn't long until everything went black.  
**  
He knew him...  
He knew that small fragile body...  
He knew that sarcastic voice...  
He knew them baby blue eyes...  
He knew him...except he didn't...  
Everything was so unclear but something about him, made the asset back down.  
It's like he couldn't hurt him because deep down he knew he was someone special.  
He needed to remember...  
He needed to remember him...  
He needed to remember him before it was too late...

"S-Steve?..."  
Something about that name felt so right coming off his tongue...but why Steve?  
What was so special about this Steve...


	2. Merciless Pain

A loud scream that echoed throughout the base jolted Steve awake from his "sleep", maybe there was someone else Hydra had taken now Steve had even more of a reason to try get out, not only to save himself but that other person as well who seemed to be in complete agony.  
The blood had now stopped and was started to dry, Steve's clothes were blood-stained and was covered in larger rips. He hadn't eaten anything for hours, he didn't even really know how long he's been stuck in this stupid little cell.  
From all the cuts and bruises across Steve's small body, he felt much more numb to pain already becoming use to it.  
Steve tried untying his wrists, but the damn knots were too good, he could try getting the rope off the hook that was keeping him off the ground all it would take is a little wiggling (well that's what Steve thought) and maybe a dislocated shoulder...which is exactly what he got after only 4 minutes of swinging/wiggling on the rope. A all new kind of pain shot right down Steve's body which made him yell out in extreme agony and hanging wasn't doing it any better. 

The rope was beginning to thin from all the struggling which gave Steve a new sense of hope. Trying  
his best to ignore the paramount throb, Steve began to carefully sway back and forth, thinning the rope down until his insubstantial body hit the unforgiving floor. A soft groan was pushed out from his chapped lips, but that didn't keep him down for long, springing back up onto his bare feet as quick as he could, Steve headed straight for the metal door.  
From the chaos that the blood-curdling scream caused, one of the agents hadn't managed to lock the door properly. The door was still going to be unnecessarily heavy, especially with arm down but that wouldn't stop the desperation and determination Steve had to get out of there.

After what seemed like hours of getting no where, the door stared to budge giving Steve a small space to squeeze himself through (Something good about his small body) careful of his limp arm. The corridors were desolate, Steve suddenly felt a sense of trepidation and just to his luck another set of eye piercing alarms went off. He was sure to be surrounded, every step was another wave of agony which felt like being stabbed over and over again but not that Steve would admit any of this to anyone or even himself. It was better putting up with the pain, then dying for acting pathetic. 

Hardly a noise was heard as Steve ran (hobbled) through one of the eerie corridors, waiting any minute for a cluster of loud footfalls to be marching his way but none ever came. The only noises Steve could hear were the screeching sirens and his heavy breath, as he tried to hold back any kind of sign to show he was in discomfort.  
He mustered up enough energy after his short break and limped on, struggling to hold his own weight at this point.  
Eventually the sirens went silent, making the loud clumping of combat boots that were getting closer to Steve sound much clearer. Tension and panic raised up in Steve as he started to stumble backwards trying to get away from the footsteps. He tripped back on his own feet causing Steve once again to hit the cold metal floor.  
All the strength the was buzzing through Steve before had all left now, trying his best to push himself back up his arm was refusing leaving him helplessly in a heap. Everything was now getting too much for Steve, his body only responding in complete pain, the footsteps were now much louder and even his eyes began to drop shut unable to stay conscious with the agony. A single tear dripped down Steve's pale trip as his limp body was gently picked up from the floor.  
**  
The loud roaring of a motorbike revving jolted Steve from his dreamless sleep, something cold had a tight grip around him but the sudden gush of wind made sure Steve kept his eyes shut for a little while longer.  
He hadn't opened his eyes until a gunshot rung through his ears, Steve slowly peered up at what was holding him still, a metal arm...He cautiously followed the arm up, realising it was Bucky.  
"B-Bucky?...What's happening?"  
Steve's voice sounded ruff and his throat ached like a bitch, he only got a quiet grunt in return as Bucky peered down at Steve quickly before putting his main focus on getting away from the gunshots that where coming right towards them. Steve squirmed a little in Bucky's arm, giving him a quick view of who was behind them. To his surprise and relief, Natasha and Sam were close on their tail. Both armed and ready. Natasha seemed to notice Steve as she sped up on her own motorbike, so Steve could hear her more clearly.  
"We'll get you Steve, just hold on for a while longer."  
"Well I don't really think I'm going anywhere anytime soon!"  
"Even after all this, your still a little shit."  
Steve was about to reply when the bike skidded to a stop and he was hoisted over Bucky's shoulder, he looked around frantically realising that Bucky had now gotten distance from the others.  
"Hey! Let me go, I have my own damn feet! I don't know what the hell your doing or thinking, but I need to get back to Nat and Sam. So. Let. Go!"  
He started to struggle but from the tightening grip, it was no use.  
"Look Bucky, please just let me go! Your only making things worse!"  
"Shut up"  
"Oh look he speaks, I didn't-OW!"  
Steve was dropped down harshly onto his feet, he was still in agony so holding his body weight was going to be difficult. Bucky still had a bone crushing grip on Steve's wrist, in fact Steve was sure it was already broken considering how the majority of his arm was numb.  
Just like that Bucky was off again, dragging Steve behind him who could hardly keep up and the pain was just getting worse, nevermind the asthma that had irrupted in Steve's frail chest.  
"When I said use my feet...*wheeze* I didn't mean like this!"  
Steve's voice was barely there and before he knew it he was tripping over his own feet and more or less being dragged across the hard floor.  
Dragging Steve behind seemed to slow Bucky down as soon Nat came back into view and was right on their tail. Keeping Bucky distracted with Nat, he didn't even seem to notice Sam whoop in from the side grabbing hold of Steve in the process who gave out a yelp in surprise, immediately causing Bucky to halt and go after Sam.  
"Nat he's not giving up, if your gonna do something now would be the best time. I've got Steve he'll need medical attention straight away, try get out of there as quick as you can I'm gonna need you with Steve."  
Sam quickly made a sharp turn, making a quick escape from Bucky and getting Steve to safety. Natasha jumped in front of Bucky, waiting for an impact that never came, both Nat and Bucky were breathing quite heavily inches apart from each other's faces.  
"What do you want with Steve..."  
No response,  
"Fine, guess we'll have to get it out of you in a different way."  
"Переехать"  
Natasha smirked a little as to challenge the asset,  
"Or what?"  
Bucky growled quietly under his breath and went to shove Natasha out the way, but she was quicker getting him straight in the neck with a sleeping drug (that would of been used for someone like Steve) which made him collapse at her feet,  
"Tut...You'd think Hydra would at least train you on how to dodge properly. Poor Солдат poor..."

(How Natasha manage to get an unconscious Bucky back to the quinjet and locked down so he couldn't escape or do any harm to anyone or himself, is a completely different story.)  
**  
This time it was Bucky who was thrown from his "sleeping" state by a yelp (more like a scream). He recognised it instantly and quickly peered around the small space until he found the source. Steve?...  
There was the two from earlier and another who had darker hair and glasses, he was checking Steve over.  
"I'm sorry about this Steve, but you've got to let me help you otherwise it'll get worse. Yes it's going to hurt, but your body in this rate will not be able to handle it."  
From what Bucky could see both the others were holding Steve down with gentle force as the man moved Steve's limp arm around which only caused Steve to shout out again and start to struggle.  
"Steve, you've got to calm down bud."  
"Hurts Sam! It damn well hurts!"  
"Well fidgeting around like you are really won't help..."  
Every time Steve so much as whimpered, Bucky tried to get out of the restraints and go over to him, not that he really understood why but Bucky felt as though he should protect the fragile blond no matter how much he has to fight off.  
Natasha came over and sat cross-legged in front of Bucky, acting suspiciously calm. She didn't say anything for awhile just studied Bucky's face.  
"James...What do you want with Steve?"  
Bucky only looked past Natasha and kept his focus on Steve who was attempted to relax even though it was clear in his face that he was in pain.  
"I'm not James..."  
Bucky only mumbled his voice deep and ruff like it hadn't really talked (which was true).  
"I'll ask again, what do you want with Steve?" They sat in silence until Bucky gave Natasha eye contact,  
"I-I don't know..."  
"What do you mean you don't know?" "I don't know who he is, not really...I-I just have to protect him..."  
Natasha glances back at Steve, Bucky following her eyesight, she lets out a soft sigh finally showing a bit of expression,  
"Steve is in a lot of pain...he's lucky to be alive really especially with how delicate his body is now. If you want to protect him, it's not like this. Even if you refuse to believe it, you've helped cause him this agony forced or not. He'll remember what you did to him, even if you don't."  
She didn't even let Bucky answer her back before she stood up and went back to Steve's side who and (after loads of complaining) had eventually gave in and passed out cold in the make shift bed.  
The other two had disappeared leaving just Natasha, Bucky and Steve in the main section of the jet. A voice came over the speakers alerting that they were 5 minutes away from landing in New York, which for some reason sounded very familiar to Bucky even though he couldn't quite remember why.  
But none of that was important right now, Bucky couldn't seem to get Natasha's words out of his head, 'He'll remember what you did to him, even if you don't' he truly was a monster nothing but dark and haunting thoughts clashed around inside his head.  
He's done things that no one could ever really imagine committing, brain washed or not somewhere deep inside Bucky knew he's never be able to protect Steve like his instinct was telling him, because he knows from Steve's fear what he really is...  
Something to be remembered, but only as a ruthless killer and not whoever 'Bucky' or 'James' Steve was going on about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo...  
> yeah, I don't know either

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? Maybe  
> Should be happier in the next part...well maybe...depends...


End file.
